This invention relates to a container for use as a "gag" item to bring fun and merriment to any party or other festive occasion. The container has a liquid contained therein and such liquid cannot be poured from the container because a transparent seal located in the neck of the container blocks the flow of liquid therefrom. The construction of the container provides for substantially precluding visible detection of the seal.
Although containers are provided in the prior art having necks with seals affixed therein, it is not believed that containers are provided having the construction of the instant invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 860,337 issued to F. F. Schwede discloses a bottle having a glass plug inserted in the neck. The plug, however, does not prevent the liquid from pouring from the bottle. In fact, the plug is designed to allow the contents of the bottle to be poured very slowly therefrom. The shape and size of the plug render the plug incapable of completely stopping the liquid from flowing from the bottle.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,126,160 issued to R. Wishon discloses a container having a breakable neck portion. When the neck of the container is broken, the upper portion of the neck together with an upper cork is thrown away and a lower cork remains in the neck which can be removed by a corkscrew. There is no substantially permanent seal provided in the neck of the bottle, and the lower cork is not designed to be precluded from visible detection. In fact, the lower cork is to be found and removed so that the contents can be poured from the bottle.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,419,172 issued to H. O. Lee relates to a closure system for containers. The container is hermetically sealed when it is filled, and there is a means provided specifically for breaking such a seal. The seal provided is, therefore, not designed to be permanent and, in fact, is designed to be broken prior to the use of the container so that the fluid can be dispensed therefrom.
In addition, the seal is shown as being a short distance below the cap. When the cap is removed, the seal is therefore readily visible and there are no means provided to preclude visible detection of such a seal.
It is, therefore, believed that the prior art does not disclose a container of the construction of the instant invention.